


It Doesn't Feel Real

by miaouma



Category: Digimon Story (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaouma/pseuds/miaouma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arata almost can't believe Yuugo is really alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Feel Real

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing something for a game that hurt my soul and this is what's come of it. I'm a little nervous posting it but heh. Also, still getting the hang of writing these two but I hope I did alright. This is an experimental piece of writing.

The idea that Yuugo is here, that he is fine, doesn’t seem to compute in Arata’s brain for a while. Even when he has seen, touched, hugged, held and helped the boy along through a lot in the past… three weeks? Has it really only been three weeks gone by since everything has happened? That feels unbelievable, it feels like so much longer, like so much more time has passed.

 

But no, when he asks one of the others the date, sure enough it has only just hit the three week mark… He’s lost track of that time, himself, unable to grasp the concept since everything that has happened.

 

And looking at Yuugo brings pain to his chest, if it hadn’t been for his cowardice Yuugo wouldn’t have…

 

No, that isn’t important now.

 

Yuugo is safe and sound right here with him, with the others–

 

But that pain still lingers and it almost, _almost_ , makes him want to clutch his chest in pain.

 

And that pain, it must’ve shown through real well because before he knows it he is being jarred from a zoned out state. He isn’t in his right mind, thoughts flashing back to the moment they had found Yuugo’s location. That is one of the things he won’t be able to forget.

 

Initially, it is Yuugo’s voice that pulls him back to the real world.

 

“Arata.” Soft spoken, understandably so when the frail boy had been in a coma for such a long time. But with that one simple word, and the soft touch to his arm pain eases and he feels like maybe everything will be okay again.

 

“I’m alright.” Arata responds, giving a watery smile to accompany the words, resting a hand lightly on the one on his arm. “You shouldn’t be up." 

 

As if he has made a point, Yuugo wobbles and leans up against Arata with no other choice, laughing softly because of course he knows that. But his friend had needed him, and he had braved the risk to go to him. 

 

"I know. Help me to a seat?”

 

Arata doesn’t speak this time, he simply…scoops the smaller into his arms with a mockingly exaggerated sigh, settling Yuugo on a couch and slumping in next to him. It doesn’t take much time, either, before he feels a weight against his side and there is the frail teen leaned up against him, legs pulled up and eventually his whole body curling up against him. 

 

It is…something he isn’t used to. But maybe he can still grow accustomed to it.

Yuugo, though… Yuugo is cold to the touch, so no wonder he enjoys curling up so close to the nearest person to him. He’s seen him do this countless times with some of the others, too. But then, something feels different when Yuugo does this to him. Especially with the feeling of small fingers lacing into his own.

 

“Yuugo–" 

 

"It’s fine. It’s fine, Arata.” There is a small squeeze from the small hand, but it is still weak as the rest of Yuugo’s body is. 

 

But Arata is content like this. He is happy like this. He is happy knowing that Yuugo is safe, and happy to have him here with him. And to be able to confirm that by being able to feel Yuugo’s presence physically like this.

 

Arata is happy.


End file.
